Le dernier
by merry holdwine
Summary: Les pensées de Remus après la mort de Sirius.


**Le dernier**

**Auteur : **Merry Holdwine

**Rating :** G

**Genre :** Drama

**Résumé :** Les pensées de Remus après la mort de Sirius.

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K Rowling ! Rien n'est pas moi

**Note sur la fic: **Voici un one-shot qui m'est venu tout naturellement à la fin du tome 5.

* * *

"Non Harry il ne reviendra pas, il est m-"

Ces paroles me hantent désormais. Je voulais calmer le fils de James et Lily, lui faire accepter l'inacceptable. Qu'après ses parents, son parrain venait de lui être enlevé pour toujours. C'était sans espoir évidemment. Il a réagi comme tout garçon de quinze ans placé dans cette situation. Il s'est vite libéré de mon emprise pour se jeter à la poursuite de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et d'après ce que Mad-Eye m'a raconté, il est encore sorti vivant de sa rencontre avec Voldemort. Protégé par l'amour de ses parents. Et maintenant par celui de Sirius.

J'ignorais tout cela quand je l'ai regardé s'éloigner. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de le retenir. Je me suis précipité vers Tonks qui avait l'air mal en point. J'ai placé ma main autour de son poignet et j'ai senti un pouls. Très faible, mais bel et bien présent. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement et je m'apprêtais à la ramener vers un endroit plus sûr quand les secours sont arrivés, avec à leur tête le directeur de St-Mungo. Je les ai laissé s'occuper de Tonks et je leur ai indiqué qu'il y avait de jeunes sorciers qui ne demandaient qu'à être soignés. Puis je les ai regardés un instant d'affairer, inconscients du drame qui venait de se produire.

Moody est venu me voir, m'a demandé si tout allait bien et je lui ai répondu par un hochement de tête. Peu à peu l'endroit a été déserté par tous, me laissant seul dans cette pièce maudite. Alors, lentement, je me suis approché de l'arche dans laquelle Sirius est tombé. J'ai tendu l'oreille et j'ai écouté les murmures qui en provenaient, imaginant que certains étaient l'oeuvre de Padfoot. J'ai étendu la main vers ce passage, envisageant un instant de passer à travers et d'aller les rejoindre. Et connaître enfin la paix. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a finalement retenu. Peut-être les devoirs que j'avais vis-à-vis de l'Ordre. Ou ce que je devais à son chef, Albus Dumbledore. L'homme qui m'avait accepté à deux reprises dans son école en dépit de mon état. Qui malgré son âge était encore le sorcier le plus puissant que notre époque ait connu. A moins que ce ne soit l'image d'Harry qui se reflétait dans mon cerveau. Le fils de James et Lily... Le filleul de Sirius... J'étais à présent la seule personne marquant le lien avec sa famille, je me devais de rester dans ce monde pour répondre à ses interrogations.

Alors j'ai replié ma main et au lieu de faire le grand saut, j'ai fait une chose qui ne m'était plus arrivée depuis mes six ans et ma première pleine lune de loup-garou. J'ai pleuré. J'ai laissé couler toutes les larmes de mon corps, assis par terre à côté de l'arche. Toutes ces larmes que j'avais retenues pendant ces années. Je m'étais endurci. Pour mes parents. Ils souffraient assez comme cela d'avoir leur fils unique loup-garou sans que je leur montre ma souffrance. Alors j'ai tout simplement perdu l'aptitude de pleurer. Je n'ai plus pleuré lors de mes transformations. J'avais le coeur en miettes mais je n'ai pas versé une larme pour la mort de James et Lily. Elles sont aussi restées en moi après le décès de ma mère, puis de mon père. Mais là un déclic s'est produit. Une accumulation peut-être. Et surtout une constatation.

Moi qui avais cru pendant toute mon enfance que je vivrai mon existence isolé du reste des êtres humains pour leur sécurité avais vécu des années de bonheur à Hogwarts. J'avais trois amis fantastiques qui avaient risqué leur scolarité et leur vie pour me tenir compagnie lors de ma souffrance mensuelle. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas parfaits, loin de là. James et Sirius surtout, ont fait tourné en bourrique professeurs et élèves plus d'une fois. Mais ils étaient mes amis. Des personnes sur lesquelles on peut se reposer, qui vous seront fidèles "pour la vie", comme le pacte passé en quatrième année le signalait. C'est pour ça que même préfet, je les ai laissés faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Qui pourrait risquer une amitié comme celle qui nous liait ?

Je n'ai qu'un regret aujourd'hui : celui de n'avoir pas fait confiance à Sirius. D'avoir cru qu'il s'était rallié à Voldemort alors que je connaissais son dégoût pour les choix de sa propre famille et son amitié pour James.

Alors que c'était Peter le traître. Le petit Peter si admiratif des talents de James, de la malice de Sirius et de ma réussite scolaire. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment nous n'avons pas vu ça venir.

Je me blâme aussi de n'avoir pas compris la signification magique du pacte plus tôt. Quand en cette nuit d'Halloween 1981 j'y ai vu les noms de James et Peter s'y effacer, j'ai tout de suite pensé au pire et je me suis précipité à Godric's Hollow mais c'était déjà trop tard. Les hommes du Ministère emmenaient les corps sans vie de James et Lily devant mon regard incrédule. 'Sirius nous a trahi'. C'est tout ce que j'étais capable de dire. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que le nom de Peter y avait disparu parce qu'il avait rompu le pacte en nous trahissant et non pas parce qu'il était mort.

Après la disparition de Sirius derrière l'arche, j'ai tout de suite sorti le parchemin de ma poche et après avoir prononcé la formule d'usage j'y ai vu son nom s'effacer. A présent, c'est juste un morceau de papier avec écrit dessus : "Marauders' Forever Friendship Pact : Remus Lupin aka Moony". Un morceau de papier qui me crie la vérité que je ne veux pas entendre. Moi, Remus Lupin, loup-garou à mes heures, suis le dernier des Marauders. Mais pour le moment je suis simplement un homme seul qui verse toutes les larmes de son corps à la mémoire de ses meilleurs amis.


End file.
